This program grant will continue to support: shared services, one faculty member and four research associates, and three small projects revolving around the overall problem of differentiation and cancer. Ongoing studies in cell free synthesizing systems using Rous RNA, lectin binding of cell membranes, studies of heteroploidy in SV40 viral oncogenesis, identifying cells of origin of carcinomas, carcinogenesis as a further differentiation with attempts to direct the differentiation of tumor cells, molecular studies of early neoplastic transformation, studies of biosynthesis and degradation of neoplastic basement membrane and clinical studies involving human tumors in tissue culture and studies of the pathology of transplantation will be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Antonio Martinez-Hernandez, L. M. Fink, P. K. Nakane and G. B. Pierce. Turnover of epithelial basement membrane (EBM). Fed. Proc. 34: 3396a, 1975.